Top DNO Quotes
Kaibura "I'm British. I don't need to talk smooth." "...the fact I had a twelve year old in my bed is irrelevant." "I seem to have developed a moonwalk." "...I shall remain quiet through love of my testes." Near: "You babies!" Kaibura: "You've just given us all guns. Don't push it." Aki "Spelling blows my nonexsistant balls, nuff said." Random Guy: "you have Booklyn Rage!" Aki: "No I have beat your ass with a stick rage" Kershi: "WATCHU, FLYING CROTCH SHOT" Aki: "I don't have the parts that would make that almost lethal, sorry.? K "It's just sex, nothing to see here you can't find on the internet." K: "Are you going out of your way to look unintelligent?" Other person: "No." K: "So it comes naturally?" Katon: "What did I just come in to?" K: "THATS WHAT SHE SAID!" Others Haruhi Suzumiya (Lelouch): No reason, just felt like giving a girl a shot Random Nub: why did i get kicked for robbing the bank? i saw a lot of money and said sweet ill take it! Random Moron: U IDEOT Random.. guy: If you commit suicide I'll kill you. Conversations Damion: So K, you hide in people's pockets too? Ganku Hazake: Is it just me or did that sound like a really bad pick up line? K: You can't teleport away, I found you. Lelouch: K, the rules said that you can't teleport to find people, you didn't say you can't teleport away. K: YES I DID. Kaibura: Yes she did. Ra: Are the GMs playing hide and seek? K: Yup. Lelouch: Besides, IDK if we're playing hide and go seek where you gotta tag someone. K: I already said no! Right, Kai? Kaibura: She specifically said so. -_- Ra: Oh god, they're arguing about hide and seek... Near: Did you know it's not rape if you say "surprise"? Matt: COOL! Oh, and yeah Lulu, I've been meaning to tell you... Near: ??? Matt: SURPRISE! James: Chrisy... nine... one... one... ???: DO IT! USE PROTECTION! James slowly closes his eyes. ???: SAFE SEX IS HAPPY SEX! BEING A PREGNANT TEENAGER ISN'T FUN! Chrisy: I'm 18. I'm an adult, not a teenager. ???: Oh... er... WELL SHUT UP! YOU WOULD NEVER KNOW. EITHER WAY, ITS NOT FUN. YOUR BABIES WOULD BE SO UGLY. I mean. Look at him. And look at you. Thats like, collosally fugly! Your baby would commit suicide! Seriously, do you want to let a poor soul die ?! Chrisy: SHUT UP. ???: THEN USE PROTECTION! Lelouch: I resent that, lets go Chrisy. *Calls 911* ??? (Shout): Hello, this is 911. What can I do for you? Lelouch (Shout): Hello 911, there is a masked man in my room as well as a man with a metal wire outside, and there's a guy dying. ??? (Shout): Really, what does the room look like? Lelouch (Shout): It's the Shibuku Japanese Apartment, room 13. ??? (Shout): Is there a blonde girl? And a really ugly guy with gray hair? And one on the ground? Lelouch (Shout): Yes, there is... wait what? How do you know the details? ??? (Shout): Oh! I'm standing right next to you. Lelouch turns to the side. Lelouch: AHH! Why do you have a 911 phone? ???: I need a job, you know. Lelouch: That man is dying! ???: Really, I hadn't noticed. Lelouch: Lets go Chrisy. ???: HEY, YOU WILL NOT GO. USE PROTECTION, GOD DAMNIT.. screw you, old guy, I need to prevent teen pregnancy!